Platform scales are known which include a supporting frame, at least two levers swingably connected to the frame, a measuring element which is elastically deformable and generates electrical signals corresponding to the deformation, a platform directly or indirectly supported by the levers, and a housing.
Scales of this and similar types are known and are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,465,838, 3,707,076 or 3,938,603. All of the scales disclosed in these patents have the common disadvantage that the assembly of a considerable number of individual parts is required. In addition, a fairly considerable effort for balancing and adjustment of the scale is required. Generally, therefore, the assembly costs are higher than the costs of the material used.